Our Home
by Luner Midnight
Summary: A birthday fic for someone on here. Its what I think it was like for when Kagome returns to Inuyasha after being separated for the three year gap based of the anime.


**Our Home**

**Alrighty I have been tryin to figure out what I was gonna write for Arashi Wolf Princess's**** birthday. And I have come up with three different stories and the first two were ones that I didn't feel were right for you. So I stocked your profile for a bit and finally decided that I finally got what I believe is what you would enjoy. So I hope you love this fic and Happy Birthday!**

As I passed through the well and climbed out of it I was surprised that I was met with Inuyasha. "Kagome, is it really you?" He asked me. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face and nodded. He ran up to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I've missed you Inuyasha." I said as I buried my face in his chest. "I've missed you too Kagome. I...I never gave up." He said to me. I pulled away and looked up at him. Inuyasha looked down at me and then lowered his face down to mine and that was when our lips touched for the first time in three years.

After our shared kiss Inuyasha led me to the village where everyone noticed that I had returned. "It's Lady Kagome!" A man called. "Someone, quick find Lady Kaede and tell her Lady Kagome has returned!" Another yelled. of course the commotion hadn't gone unnoticed and not to long Miroku and two little girls came up to us. "Kagome..." Miroku was almost speechless. "Uncle Inuyasha is this the lady you always talk about?" One of the little girls asked. Inuyasha nodded and then she smiled at me.

I couldn't help smiling back. "Miroku are these your daughters?" I asked and Miroku nodded. "Oh how cute!" I said as I got down on my knees. "What are your names?" I asked them. "I'm Mariko and this is Marika." Mariko said. "WOW! Your both so cute." I said again. "Kagome don't encourage them. They're a handful as it is." Inuyasha said as he noticed the girls latched onto his legs and would let go. "Now look at what you did." Inuyasha complained as he tried to walk with the two toddlers on each of his legs. "Girls that's enough." I turned around as I knew the voice and smiled when I seen her. "Sango!" I called and she seemed shocked but in a good way. "Kagome!" We hugged each other and then someone announced that Kaede was coming through. They all made room for her to come see me and she smiled and then we hugged. I looked down and noticed an older Rin standing next to her. "Rin." I said and she smiled at me. "Welcome back Kagome." She said to me with a huge smile on her face.

Kaede sent everyone away and then invited us over to her hut. "We must catch up. How have he been child?" She asked as she entered her hut. "I've been doing fine. Glad that I could pass through the well again." I said as I took a seats "Kagome have you finished school?" Sango asked me. "Yes I just finished it actually." I said as Kaede handed me tea. "Good now you don't have to go back for those silly test." Inuyasha said as he took his spot in the corner. I couldn't stop from smiling at how he stilled hated me going to school. "Oh hey where's Shippo?" I asked. "Oh don't worry he should be arriving shortly. He was taking one of the girls out for a walk." Miroku said as he tried to rock his son to sleep. "Wow! I still can't get over the fact that you have three kids." I said as I looked between the two. "Yes but we are taking a break." Sango said as she finally took her crying son from his father and was able to rock him to sleep.

After an hour of being back Shippo entered the hut and was shocked to see me. "Ah...is it really you Kagome?" He asked me. I nodded and then he ran up to me and started to cry. "I've missed you so much! It's just not the same with out you Kagome!" He cried as he hid his face I'm my legs. "There there Shippo no reason to get emotional. I'm back and you should be happy not crying." I stated and that stopped the tears and so he began to sniffle.

After hours of spending time with everyone and catching up with them Inuyasha took me out for a walk. "So Inuyasha I have heard about everyone else but what about you? What have you been up to these past three years?" I asked him. Inuyasha took my hand in his and spoke. "Nothing really. I have been helping Miroku with his work." He said as we came to a stop at the cliff right above the lake. I couldn't help be remember that this is where Inuyasha first saw me naked. "Are you staying for good?" Inuyasha asked me. I looked at him and smiled. "Only if you want me too." I said as I sat down with my feet hanging over the edge. Inuyasha took a seat next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"How can you even say such a thing. Kagome you know I want you here more then anything." He said and then turned my face so he could look me in the eyes and pulled me into a kiss. I blushed but leaned into his kiss. When we pulled away I smiled at him. "Its been three years sense I have had your lips on mine." Inuyasha said then pulled me into another kiss. As we kissed Inuyasha's hands started to wonder my body. When we separated Inuyasha had lust filled eyes and with out speaking I nodded to him. Inuyasha was surprised but that didn't stop him from kissing me again. After a few more moments he picked me up and was carrying me somewhere. After what seemed like only a couple minutes Inuyasha brought us into a hut. 

After setting me down I looked around and noticed that this hut was relatively large for a typical hut. "What do you think?" He asked me. I turned around and faced him and looked around. "This is huge." I said to him and he chuckled. "Well that's the point. I built it with you in mind." He said as he came up behind me and wrapped me in his arms. "You built this for..." I was lost for words and Inuyasha found this entertaining. "I built this in hopes that we could live our lives together." He said as he kissed me again. "What if I hadn't come back?" I asked him. "Then I guess eventually it would fall to pieces cause you are the only woman for me Kagome." He said to me as he kissed my cheek.

I couldn't believe that in the three years of being gone Inuyasha had built us a home in hopes of me returning. I am truly a lucky girl to have someone love me like Inuyasha does. "Inuyasha." Was all I said then pulled him into a deep kiss. He didn't hesitate and took me into a room off to the side and then carefully laid me on the futon. I couldn't stop the blush from forming on my face but this didn't stop him from looking at me. Carefully Inuyasha ran his hands all over my body and when he got to my skirt he carefully ran his hand up it.

As we were kissing and touching I learned that the sounds I heard were coming from me. I didn't know I could make such sounds but apparently Inuyasha was pleased with it and continued to touch me. This funny feeling was building up inside me and I felt like I was on the verge of exploding but as soon as I thought I would break Inuyasha pulled away and then slowly removed the top part of his kimono. Like always when I see his bare chest I turn red and look away but still waning to look at him. I heard Inuyasha chuckle an then felt my head turning to face him. "Still the same as ever Kagome." He said to me and then took advantage of my lips.

After what seemed like forever Inuyasha was helping me remove my clothes and that was when I felt panic flood into me. "Don't worry. I promise I wont hurt you." He said to me. I nodded and then helped him remove my clothes. Once I was fully naked I noticed that he still had his pants on. I pouted a little and seen the smirk on his face. "Why don't you do it Kagome?" He asked me. I felt the blood rush to my head but felt him place a hand on my cheek. "I'll help you." He said as he guided my hands to him.

I slowly started to undue his bottoms but was having a hard time because he kept leaning in to kiss me. But I finally managed to get it undone and Inuyasha finished taking them off. After getting a full view of Inuyasha naked he returned back to me and laid over top me and leaned into kiss me once more. "Are you nervous?" He asked me. "Yes, I'm scared as well." I said and then I seen what I thought to be fear in Inuyasha's eyes. "But I trust you. I'm scared cause I have heard that the first time always hurts." I said to him and it must have helped him calm down cause the lust returned to his eyes. "Kagome, I promise that if you do feel pain that you wont remember it." An before I could say anything else he covered my lips with his and that is when time stopped.

I woke up early the next morning and turned when I realized that there was an arm draped over me. I rolled over to come face to face with a sleeping Inuyasha. _He looks so cute when he sleeps. _I reached up with my hand and brushed his bangs out of his face. When I moved my hand away I seen that Inuyasha's eyes were opened and he smiled at me. I blushed when I was caught and Inuyasha acted like this was normal and so he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Morning." He said as he sat up and stretched. "Morning." I said as I too sat up and then leaned into his back and kissed the top of his shoulder.

Inuyasha turned his head to face me. "So was I able to keep my promise to you Kagome?" He asked me. I blushed when he asked me but that didn't stop me from nodding my head. "Good to hear." He said with a smirk then turned all the way around and kissed me deeply. I looked outside and then sighed. "Inuyasha I promised Sango that I would have some girl time with her." I said to him. He sighed but let me go. "Fine but be back soon." He said to me. I nodded and then looked around. Inuyasha sighed and then got up and went to a chest and pulled out some clothes. "Here." He said handing me my old kimono. "You kept this?" I asked him and he nodded. "Thank you." I said and then got dressed.

I was about to leave the room but I turned around and came face to face with Inuyasha. "It's hard to let you go after getting you back so soon." He said as he grabbed me by arms and kissed me one last time before I left. I made my way to where Sango had to told me that she and Miroku live and found it with no problem. Sango was waiting outside of the hut talking to Miroku. She looked over and seen me and smiled. "Good morning Kagome." She and Miroku both said. "Morning." I replied back. "I'll seen you soon Miroku. Kagome and I just need to catch up." She told him and then kissed him bye and then we left.

"Alright Kagome spill. Don't think I can't see the glow that you have." She said to me. I felt my eyes widen and I couldn't control the blush that went across my face. "Is it normal?" I asked her. Sango couldn't stop the laugh. "Yes now tell me everything." She said as we took a seat by the creek. "Well obviously you have done it so you know how it works." I said to her and this caused her to roll her eyes. "Yes I have and I have three children to prove it but its different for everyone." She told me. "Besides that you will be faced with people who are rudder then me. Every girl that is of age has been pursuing him. Even those who are already married. Lucky for those men Inuyasha doesn't give them a second thought." Sango said to me.

I sighed. "So much has changed." I said and then laid back. "Come on Kagome you have to tell me." She said once more. "Fine, it was amazing." I said as sat up. "You've got to tell me more then that Kagome." She wined. "What do you want to know?" I asked her thinking this would be easier then trying to figure out all that she wanted to know. "How big is he?" She asked with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh well he never had to worry about that part of him." I said covering my face. "Really? How big are we talking?" She asked me. I took my hands and gave her a rough idea of how big I was talking about.

Sango just giggled and then we both just started to laugh. "So you didn't have an amazing time last night." She said as she smirked at me. I covered my face to keep Sango from seeing how deep my blush was. "How deep did it feel?" She asked me. I looked up and had to think a moment. "Umm..." _How am I suppose to answer that?_ "Did you scream as loud as you could or where you just moaning?" Sango ask. I took a moment and looked up at the sky. _Man I don't really want to answer her. _"Kagome!" Sango called. I blinked and then sat up. "Does it..." Before I could speak I heard someone coming.

We both turned to find Inuyasha walking towards us. "Kagome!" Inuyasha called as he pulled me by my arm. "We're going." He said and then started to walk. I turned my head to face Sango. "See you later!" I yelled and then followed with out fighting him. In truth I was grateful he arrived when he did. I didn't want to answer anymore of Sango's silly questions. I mean it's not like I wanted every detail of her and Miroku's sex life so why does she want mine?

After walking for a few Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the forest and looked me in the eye. "You were gone way to long." He said to me as he held me close to him. I blinked a few times then I pulled away from him. "I have barely been gone an hour Inuyasha." I said to him as I crossed my arms. Inuyasha huffed and then turned away from me. "It felt like more then an hour." He said to me as he sat down on the ground.

I sighed. "Why can't you just say you missed me?" I asked as I sat down next to him. He turned to look at me and then leaned into me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I cupped his cheek to deepen the kiss. Inuyasha slowly slid me onto his lap with out breaking our kiss. When I noticed I was on his lap I could feel Inuyasha sliding me back and forth across him and then I felt his hard on and knew what he was doing.

I didn't want this to stop. I loved the feeling that was building up inside of me and only Inuyasha ever made me feel this way and that was how I always wanted it to be. After what seemed like hours of us rubbing up against each other we both finally climaxed and laid on the forest ground panting. After we caught our breath I looked down on Inuyasha who was under me and kissed me him deeply. "Let's go home." I said to him. He seemed shocked for a moment. "What did you say?" He asked me. I giggled and then kissed him once more. "Let's go home, I said. To our home Inuyasha." I kissed him one last time before he picked me up and ran to the home he built for us.

**The End!**

**I hope you like your fic. and once again Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy it to the fullest. Loves and Hugs from Luner Midnight!**


End file.
